It's Not a Secret
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Robbie and Cat have more interesting things to do in 'The Slap Fight' than trying to get more followers. I don't own anything. Love Snowflake


After the teacher had dismissed the class, Cat walked over to Robbie, and wrapped her arm around his. He quickly kissed her red locks, and then looked up to see the group walking towards them.

"Okay guys, we're gonna start shooting tomorrow morning in Sikowitz's classroom, 7.30 sharp. Uh, Tori you're gonna bring the main prop." André told them, not having seen the interaction between the two.

"Yep, a violin with a secret, scary knife inside." Tori confirmed.

"Cool. Any questions?" André asked, and when he saw no one but Sinjin had a question, they walked away.

"How's my makeup look?" Robbie asked the red head, who was sponging makeup onto his face.

"Fancy." Cat told him. "Does it hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No, you do it way more gentle than my mom does it." He informed her.

"Aww." Cat swooned with a grin, while she leaned over to give the curly haired boy a kiss.

They were still kissing when Tori walked in, but she paid no attention to them, instead focusing on André, Beck and Jade, which were the three she knew would give her the hardest time about not finishing the prop.

They pair pulled apart when they heard Jade exclaim about the prop being finished. Robbie turned his body towards the scene, whilst Cat draped her arms over his shoulders, her chin resting on his mass of curls.

They listened when Tori told the group about Trina having more followers than her, and watched as Jade and Beck left. Robbie stood up, and took the Cat's hand, and together they walked towards the door.

"Where're you guys going?" André asked suspiciously, Tori's face mirroring his suspicion too.

"To get ready for class. There's no point in staying here if we can't film." Robbie told them, slightly lying.

"Bye!" Cat called, giggling, as they run out of the classroom, hand-in-hand.

Together, the pair made it to the janitor's closest, laughing uncontrollably, before they attached on each other's lips.

After a short time, the make-out session turned into just short, sweet pecks, as they sat on the floor, Cat sitting in Robbie's lap.

"You know you're adorable, don't you? And that I'm so lucky to be your boyfriend?" He asked her between kisses.

"Yeah, and you're a-dork-able. I'm lucky to be your girlfriend too." Cat told her boyfriend. "I can't believe no one's figured it out yet though. It's not like we're hiding our relationship."

"Our friends can be very oblivious, my little Kitty-Cat." Robbie told the girl in his arms, while nuzzling his nose in her hair. "I love you." He murmured, but it was loud enough for her to hear.

After a few seconds, Cat got over the shock. "I love you too, Robbie." She whispered, and then she kissed him again.

The next day, Tori was looking for Robbie, and Sinjin had told her that he was in the janitor's closet. Without knocking, she barged into the tiny room, just to see two of her friends in a heated make-out session. Cat's legs were wrapped around Robbie's waist, and she was being pushed against the wall. Robbie's hands were hidden beneath Cat's pretty dress, resting on her thighs, whist hers were tangled in his afro. Slowly, and quietly, she backed out of the closet, shutting the door with a soft 'click'.

Upon seeing Jade holding a mega-phone, Tori made her way to the Black Box theatre, in search of André.

She found him sitting on the piano bench, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"What? It can't be that great." He asked amusedly, with one eyebrow raised, and a smirk playing on his lips.

"Cat and Robbie were… umm…"

"Yeah…"

"Making out in the janitor's closest!"

Shock washed across André's face, but was then replaced with disbelief.

"I don't believe you." He told her seriously, crossing his arms defiantly.

Two days later, at lunch, everyone but Robbie had arrived at their usual lunch table.

"Cat?" Asked Robbie, in a shocked voice, as he walked towards his friends.

"Yes?" She asked, jumping up to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Why'd you tweet that?" he asked curiously, showing his girlfriend his phone, which no one on the table could see what it read from their position.

"Because I do, and I want everyone to know!" Cat explained, a big grin on her face.

"What did Cat do?" Tori asked, not enjoying not knowing what they were talking about. She hadn't had the chance to speak to the two of them, as she had been too busy trying to get more followers.

"Read her/my last tweet." Robbie and Cat told the group simultaneously.

Tori, André, Beck and Jade all took their phones out, and looked for Cat's profile.

Tori's face split into a huge grin, while André's face was a mixture of guilt and disbelief. A proud smile was sent to the couple from Beck, while a ghost of a smile could be seen on Jade's face.

**Cat Valentine:** I love my boyfriend Robbie so much and want everyone to know! #Kisses :D

Robbie captured Cat's lips in a kiss, in front of all of their friends for the first time.

The gang, tearing their eyes away from the PDA, looked back down towards their phones. They all searched their home pages on The Slap and saw the latest tweet.

**Robbie Shapiro:** I love you too Cat! #IThinkYoureSwell #MyKittyCat


End file.
